An ONT is a terminal of a fiber optic line in a telecommunication network that demultiplexes a signal transmitted through the fiber optic line into its component parts (e.g. voice telephone, television, data, and Internet). The ONT typically derives its power from the electrical supply at the end user's premises; therefore, many ONTs include a battery backup system to maintain service in the event of a power outage.
In some instances, where the battery backup may provide emergency power to only a single customer, while in other instances that telecommunication system may be configured such that the battery backup system provides power for multiple ONT units. Therefore, it is desired that a properly charged and operational battery be installed.
Should the backup battery be installed in correctly, the error may not be discovered until power is lost and the backup battery system is called into service. This may further compound the problems of the initial loss of power, as the improperly installed battery backup may prohibit telephone communication during an emergency. Thus, there is a need for insuring the proper installation of backup batteries, while also providing quick and convenient connections for the battery.